


The picture

by Adsagsona



Series: Hell yeah [2]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Fluff, Hand Jobs, M/M, Smut, Underage Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-07 07:06:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3165848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adsagsona/pseuds/Adsagsona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Herc finds the picture Raleigh and Chuck have taken together. Since his son is only sixteen, he is not really impressed with Raleigh's behaviour and seeks him out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The picture

**Author's Note:**

  * For [waverunner](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=waverunner).



> This is a sort of sequel to 'Hell Yeah'. Waverunner gave me the idea to post Herc's reaction to finding the picture and then this happened. I hope you enjoy.

“Raleigh will probably be back soon.” Yancy said softly. Herc lifted his head from its spot on Yancy’s chest as he looked up to his lover. This was nothing like him, just jumping into bed with someone… those days were behind him.

“Yeah, it’s probably not a good idea to see us here together.” Herc nodded as he looked around for his boxers. He stood from the bed, naked as the day he was born, which earned a low moan coming from the bed.  
When he turned, he found Yancy stretched out on the bed, an arm behind his head and the other disappearing under the blankets.

“Stop that…” Herc leaned over Yancy, kissing him deeply and throwing the blankets back, revealing an equally naked sculpted body and fingers wrapped around a hardened cock. Herc’s hand joined Yancy’s and together they brought him off quickly, leaving him gasping for breath.

“And all that because you were looking at me?” Herc asked afterwards.

“I’m guessing you have no idea how good you look. And I can have you all to myself.” Yancy sat up and kissed Herc again. Then he got up and walked to the bathroom to shower, while Herc put his clothes back on.  
He fidgeted a little, not knowing what to say now that this was over. He knocked on the bathroom door and Yancy poked his head out, smiling.

“You’re going all shy on me now, Hansen?” He asked before pecking Herc on the lips. “Do you really have to go?” 

“Unless you want to explain to your brother why I’m in your bed, I better go.” Herc replied. He wanted to walk to the door but Yancy quickly took his hand, keeping him back.

“Do you… are we going to do this again?” Yancy’s voice sounded a little insecure and Herc’s smile was soft when he nodded. 

“Definitely.”

With that he was out of the door, quickly making his way back to his own room which he shared with his son. He crossed paths with Raleigh Becket and they smiled at each other, before Raleigh threw him a knowing look and smirked.  
Herc tried to hide his blush when he entered his own room. When he couldn’t find Chuck immediately, he called out to him.  
Chuck opened the bathroom door and poked his head out.

“I was about to take a shower.” He informed his father. “How was your night?”

“Good. Had a nice drink with Yancy.” Herc muttered as he picked up the clothes his son had left on the floor of the bunk. “I saw Raleigh in the hallway, did you guys have a good time?”

“Yeah.” Chuck’s answer was muffled. Herc picked up Chuck’s cargo pants and his cellphone dropped out one of the backpockets. Herc shook his head at the sloppiness of his son and took the phone from the ground, glancing at the wallpaper revealed by the shock of the fall. It was a picture of his son together with Yancy’s younger brother. Herc smiled at first, until he noticed that both men were undressed and wrapped around each other.

“Fucking…” Herc swore under his breath as he shoved the phone in his pocket and was out of the door in less than a second, heading the same way he came, towards the Becket’s room. Chuck poked his head out, frowning when he saw his father leave. 

“Becket!” Herc shouted as he waited for the door to open. To his surprise it was Yancy who opened the door and not Raleigh. He stumbled a little, not knowing how to broach the subject to a man he had shared a bed with until an hour before.

“Herc? What’s wrong?” Yancy frowned as he opened the door slightly further.

“Where’s your brother? I want to have words.” Herc contained his anger for Yancy’s sake, but the older Becket seemed to feel that something was off. He looked around the corridor to reveal it empty and then back at Herc.

“Raleigh’s already sleeping, I’m not going to wake him unless it’s important.” Yancy crossed his arms over his chest. It didn’t matter that Herc and him just spent some amazing hours, he would have his brother’s back first. 

“Here, you tell me if it’s important.” Herc shoved the cellphone in Yancy’s hands and the blonde sighed as he saw the picture.

“Come on, Herc, they were probably just having a little fun.”

“Yeah… fun.” Herc grumbled as he pulled the phone back. “Your brother molesting my son is not what I would like to call fun.”

Yancy refrained from rolling his eyes at the Australian.

“Your son is sixteen and I’m quite sure that you raised him right, so he’s not going to do anything stupid. Neither is my brother. They were both still wearing pants, Herc.”

Herc didn’t want to admit that he hadn’t looked that far, just that the two of them were bare-chested. With the racket outside of the door Raleigh woke up and he went to see what was happening at the door, opening the door a little further and revealing that he was only wearing a pair of boxers.

“What the fuck, Yance? What’s the shouting all about?” He mumbled, but he startled as he noticed Hercules Hansen right in front of him. The same Herc Hansen who was now poking him in the chest.

“You better keep your paws off my son, Becket.” Herc threatened lowly, just Yancy’s fingers wrapped around his wrist.

“Back off.” Yancy’s eyes flashed in anger.

“Oi! What the hell!” The three of them turned to find Chuck Hansen staring at them. He had thrown a shirt on and a loose pair of pyjama pants, his hair still wet from the shower. Raleigh’s eyes widened at the sight, but he tried to keep still as Herc was keeping an eye on him.  
When Chuck saw his phone in his dad’s hands, he groaned.

“Dad, you didn’t! Say that you didn’t!” He practically shouted and the look his father sent told him enough.

“Raleigh just helped me out! You just had to go and make something out of this… you stole my phone! I hate you.” Chuck growled as he turned around and briskly walked away. Raleigh disappeared inside the room and quickly donned one of his sweaters and a pair of cargo pants, wanting to go after Chuck. When he walked over the threshold, Herc put a hand on his shoulder to keep Raleigh standing.

“What are you doing?”

Raleigh glanced from Herc’s hand to his face, quietly stepping back so that he could walk around Chuck’s father.

“I’m going to go after Chuck so that he doesn’t do anything stupid… if that’s okay with you.” He added. Herc clamped his lips together and closed his eyes, but he nodded and let Raleigh go. He thrust Chuck’s phone into Raleigh’s hands.  
Yancy wrapped an arm around Herc’s shoulders and pulled him inside the room.

“You made the right decision… Raleigh is responsible, Herc, he won’t do anything against your son’s will. And he knows now how you feel about this, he’s not stupid either.” Yancy began before he pressed a kiss to Herc’s temple.

“He’s my son, Yancy. He can be a goddamn pain in the ass, but he’s my son.” Herc sighed as he sat down on Raleigh’s bunk and accepted the beer Yancy brought him. He hoped that Raleigh could find his son and calm him down.

“And Rals is my baby brother.” Yancy stated as he took a sip from his beer. “I don’t want him hurt either.”

“It’s just…” Herc frowned, not sure if he should say this to Yancy Becket. “Chuck idolises your brother.”  
It made Yancy smile.

“I idolised you when I was a teenager, look how far it got me.” He leaned forward enough so that he could touch Herc’s knee, making the older Hansen look up. “You were the reason Raleigh and I went into the Academy… that and the fact we were drift compatible. Raleigh wasn’t lying yesterday. I’ve been wanting this for years.” Yancy shrugged, like it wasn’t important, like a man he had admired for years wasn’t sitting right in front of him, blushing fiercely at the praise.

“Yancy… I’m not good at…” Herc’s voice was hoarse and Yancy smiled softly, standing so that he could lean over Herc. 

“That’s fine… I don’t need many words.” He whispered before capturing Herc’s lips in a kiss.

In the mean time Raleigh had been asking around if anyone had seen Chuck. However fast he had changed into his clothes, he had lost Chuck’s trail quickly. In the end it was one of the tech’s who had pointed him upwards, to a spot on the level of the connpods.  
With a deep sigh Raleigh climbed the various ladders. He had a fear of heights, and he had to close his eyes several times underway to focus himself so that he would not look down.  
In the end he found Chuck sitting with his legs dangling over the edge of the platform near Gypsy Danger’s connpod. 

“You’re a hard man to find.” Raleigh announced himself, standing near the wall so that he wouldn’t fall down. Chuck turned his head enough to verify who had been looking for him.

“I’m sorry for my dad, he’s so…” Chuck balled his hands into fists. 

“I think he got it.” Raleigh gave a small smile and Chuck worked himself up with his hands, walking to where Raleigh stood near the wall.

“Don’t you want to come and sit down? Since you did the effort to come looking for me and all… Why did you do that anyway?” Chuck asked with a frown. Raleigh shrugged, leaning against the wall behind him.

“You looked angry and… well, I thought you wouldn’t like having your dad come after you… and I wanted to see you again. Maybe it’s not the best of circumstances but… here I am.” 

Chuck grinned and leaned next to Raleigh, elbowing him in the side.

“Dork.” 

Raleigh slung an arm over Chuck’s shoulder and smiled back.

“I am. Sue me.” He retorted as he tugged Chuck along so that he was standing right in front of Raleigh. “I didn’t want to get you into trouble, I just wanted to help.”

Chuck rolled his eyes and took a step closer, so that he could wrap his arms around Raleigh’s neck, holding him in place. 

“Are you going to apologise properly?” He murmured, leaning up to Raleigh, his eyes fixed on Raleigh’s lips.

“I shouldn’t.” Raleigh answered in a whisper, but in the same time he was already leaning down, capturing Chuck’s mouth in a soft kiss. It was nothing more than pressing his lips on Chuck’s and he pulled back almost immediately, licking his lips. Chuck moaned softly at the display in front of him and crashed their mouths together again.  
He firmly held Raleigh’s head in place so that they could kiss properly. They were both out of breath, panting harshly, when they parted again.  
Chuck brushed his fingers over Raleigh’s lips softly. Raleigh opened his mouth and sucked Chuck’s fingers in between his lips, curling his fingers around the digits, earning another low groan from the man in front of him.

“Enough.” Raleigh took Chuck’s hand in his and pecked him on the lips. “I’m not going to do what your dad has accused me of.”

Chuck let out a frustrated noise and stepped back, which made him end up very close to the ledge. Raleigh gasped at the danger in front of him and instinctively wrapped his arms back around Chuck, pressing himself against the wall behind him and keeping Chuck close.

“What the hell, mate?” Chuck asked, his voice muffled by Raleigh’s shirt. Then he looked up and spotted the fear in Raleigh’s eyes.

“No way… you’re afraid of heights!” Chuck exclaimed. 

“Everybody is afraid of something, Chuck.” Raleigh tried to shrug it off, but Chuck had given him quite a scare. He let go of Chuck and quickly started down the ladder, not looking around him as he did. Only when he felt solid ground under his feet did he recover somewhat and it took him a minute to acknowledge Chuck standing right beside him.

“You didn’t have to come after me.” Raleigh muttered as he fished Chuck’s phone out of his pocket and handed it back over to Chuck. 

Chuck took the phone but only to slide it into his own pocket, before looking at Raleigh again.

“You okay?” He asked shortly as he took in Raleigh’s form. Chuck looked around and didn’t immediately spot anyone, so he placed a hand on Raleigh’s cheek and drew him in closer.

“Just kisses for now then? That’s all you’re going to give me?” He asked earnestly and Raleigh almost smiled at the disappointment in Chuck’s voice. He turned his head to kiss Chuck’s palm and nodded. 

“I’m only here for a few more days. If I’m going to care about someone, it should last longer than a few days.” Raleigh clearly said and Chuck’s smile reappeared.

“I could be someone you care about?” He asked and Raleigh smiled back at him.

“I put my number in your phone before I gave it back. I kind of hope that you’ll use it once I’m out of here.” Raleigh blushed a little as he said it and Chuck absolutely beamed up at him.

“I will… but you better give me some better pictures if they have to hold me over.” 

Raleigh leaned down to give Chuck another kiss and then wrapped his arms tightly around the Australian. How in hell did the ginger make him so at ease with this situation? Raleigh couldn’t wait to find out.

“No problem.” He whispered into Chuck’s ear and the shiver his words caused delighted Raleigh.


End file.
